Le Vampire de Noël Finlandais
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Lucius complote, Ginny est une cruche, Ron est un idiot, Hermione est sous pression, Severus est Severus, et les jumeaux traînent à côté du saladier de punch. Mais comment estce que tout ça va finir? SSHG, OS, TRADUCTION de la fic de Shiv5468.


_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de shiv5468._

Titre original : the Finnish Christmas Vampire.

Traduction benebu, août 2007.

**Le vampire de Noël finlandais.**

Tout avait commencé à Halloween.

Je sais, vous vous attendiez à une histoire de Noël, mais Hermione est une fille comme il faut, alors si on veut retrouver notre couple sous la couette pour Noël, il faut bien qu'on commence la romance quelque part, et Halloween vaut bien une autre date.

En plus, cette histoire a effectivement commencé à Halloween, et on ne peut pas contredire les faits – ce qui n'a pas empêché Ron Weasley d'essayer.

Oh, je ne vous avais pas dit ? La pauvre fille était en plus coincée dans une relation avec Ronald, ce qui fait que non seulement il nous faut trouver un moyen de débuter une nouvelle histoire d'amour, mais il nous faut également mettre un terme à une autre. (Je suis désolée, je sais bien que j'étais supposée écrire une comédie, mais il y aura des scènes d'horreur dans cette histoire – après tout, elle commence à Halloween, alors à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? – les personnes aux nerfs les plus fragiles préférerons peut-être détourner le regard pendant les quelques premiers paragraphes, à cause de toute cette Weasleyité.)

Bien, revenons à nos moutons.

Tout avait commencé à Halloween.

Ce n'était pas une fête habituellement célébrée dans le Monde Magique, mais une terrible combinaison de forces avait convergé pour que les choses se passent de façon différente cette année. Arthur Weasley, qui avait été nommé Directeur en Chef des Relations avec les Moldus, avait été exposé aux joies d'une vitrine de chez Woolworth décorée pour l'occasion, qu'il avait trouvé fascinante ; une petite assistante du Ministre l'avait entendu s'extasier, et s'était dit que ce serait une façon formidable de démontrer _'le sérieux de l'engagement du Ministère dans l'intégration des enfants de moldus, en adoptant cette tradition si choyée dans un effort de rapprocher les deux mondes l'un de l'autre'_, et le nouveau Ministre de la Magie avait été si distrait par le mouvement des seins de ladite assistante pendant qu'elle lui expliquait ce projet qu'il avait accepté toutes ses suggestions plutôt que d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas entendu un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Rien de tout cela n'aurait eu beaucoup d'importance si Lucius Malefoy n'était pas récemment sorti de prison, et n'avait pas été plutôt soucieux de faire admettre au Ministre qu'il avait changé, tout en étant également déterminé à faire en sorte que rien de permanent ne résulte de la relation naissante entre son fils et Ginevra Weasley.

Le temps qu'il avait passé à Azkaban avait en effet été instructif, et l'avait poussé sur le chemin de la réhabilitation, peut-être pas cependant de la façon dont on s'y serait attendu. Privé des opportunités que lui apportaient d'habitude la brutalité sans arrière-pensée, ou la vénalité de ses interlocuteurs, et fermement déterminé à ne pas devenir la putain d'Azkaban, il avait appris, et appris rapidement, l'art de la manipulation et de la planification. La rumeur qui courait disait qu'on lui avait accordé sa liberté conditionnelle pour l'empêcher d'utiliser la population carcérale comme un nouveau groupe de Mangemorts, mais cette rumeur était moins embarrassante que la vérité – quand le Ministre avait visité la prison, il avait trouvé le plus dangereux de ses prisonniers installé en maître dans les quartiers du gouverneur, en train de gratifier le pauvre homme de quelques grains de raisin, alors que celui-ci était accroupi aux genoux de Lucius, comme le bon petit toutou qu'il était.

Le gouverneur n'avait pas été content d'apprendre la libération de Lucius, et il avait pleuré, inconsolable, mais le Ministre n'avait pas cédé. Lui, au moins, était sûr qu'il saurait résister au pouvoir de Malefoy, et il tenait à ce qu'il soit quelque part où il pourrait garder un œil sur lui.

Ainsi rendu aux joies de la famille, et aux délices de l'après-shampooing, Lucius n'avait pas perdu de temps pour redresser les finances de la famille hors du rouge où les dépenses de Narcissa en chaussures les avait fait sombrer, retrouver sa place bien au chaud entre les cuisses de sa Black de femme, distrayant ainsi Narcissa de son envie d'acheter de nouvelles chaussures (vous voyez comme il était devenu doué pour les complots ? D'une pierre deux coups, chapeau l'artiste), et mettre au point un plan pour flanquer la Rouquine hors de l'arbre généalogique avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de prendre racine.

Les Malefoy devaient donner un bal d'Halloween pour des invités ministériels triés sur le volet, et le Ministre n'osa pas refuser, rapport au besoin susmentionné de garder un œil sur Lucius.

Il aurait été grandement soulagé si on lui avait dit que le seul et unique but de ce bal était de démontrer à quel point Ginevra Weasley était mal assortie à son fils en lui délégant l'organisation de la chose, mais personne ne le lui dit. Ça en faisait au moins un qui n'appréciait pas ce bal.

Ginevra avait réfléchi à la question, et trouvé un plan imparable.

Déléguer. Principalement, déléguer l'organisation à Hermione parce qu'elle était '_tellement douée pour les choses de ce genre_', mais elle avait également délégué à sa mère, aux jumeaux et à Ronald.

(En fait, ça avait presque convaincu Lucius qu'elle était digne de devenir une Malefoy, parce que ça dénotait un excellent instinct politique, associé à une détermination féroce à réussir, même si ça signifiait piétiner les amis et la famille, mais vraiment, les cheveux étaient un repoussoir trop puissant.)

Hermione n'en fut pas des plus heureuses – Ron venait chouiner si elle n'aidait pas Ginevra, il chouinait si elle lui demandait de l'aide en arguant raisonnablement que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était embringuée dans cette histoire, chouinait si elle contrariait Molly, chouinait si elle n'était pas d'accord avec les jumeaux… finalement, tout cela mena Hermione à se tourner vers la boisson.

Et là, je ne suis pas en train de parler de café.

Du lait, deux sucres, et une rasade de whisky pur feu, parce que c'était ça ou exploser, et montrer aux gens ce que la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération pouvait faire avec trois mauvais sorts, deux sortilèges de collage, et une malédiction.

&&&

Le matin du bal ne s'annonça pas gai et ensoleillé. Heureusement, parce qu'Hermione aurait certainement pris ça comme une insulte personnelle, et essayé d'aller éteindre le soleil. Il pleuvait. Il tombait cette sorte de pluie qui donne l'impression de flotter dans les airs, et qui pénètre chacun de vos pores, mais qui n'est pas suffisamment forte pour justifier de sortir son parapluie, ce crachin dans lequel l'air et l'eau ne sont qu'un brouillard indistinct.

Ça faisait friser ses cheveux.

Elle se présenta au Manoir Malefoy, bloc-notes à la main, à neuf heures du matin précises. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le problème que vous pourriez supposer, parce qu'elle avait prévu une demi-heure de battement pour les retards divers et variés de tout le monde, et elle fut contente d'avoir un peu de temps pour elle-même.

Elle s'assit sur les marches du perron, sirotant sa tasse de thé améliorée, regardant distraitement les pelouses. Il y avait des merles qui picoraient, ils semblaient un peu mouillés et décharnés. Elle fut surprise que des oiseaux si communs, si ordinaires aient le droit d'entrer dans la propriété des Malefoy.

« Ma mère m'a toujours dit que si on s'asseyait sur de la pierre froide sans sortilège de réchauffement, on attrapait des hémorroïdes, » lança une voix derrière elle.

« J'en ai déjà ras le cul, alors ça de plus ou ça de moins… » répondit-elle sans réfléchir. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite que son cerveau se mit en branle et identifia le propriétaire de cette voix. Elle tourna la tête ; comme de bien entendu, elle vit une paire de bottes noires, surmontées de jambes pantalonnées de noir, qui menèrent jusqu'à un visage sévère qui l'inspectait, et lui accordait une mauvaise note.

« C'est entièrement de votre faute, » affirma Snape. « Vous n'auriez pas dû laisser Miss Weasley profiter de vous de la sorte. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais soupira, faisant comprendre qu'elle était bien d'accord sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit de déplaisant au sujet de son amie. Elle prit une autre gorgée de thé, avant de dire, « Elle semble très attachée à Drago. »

« Mais malheureusement, Lucius n'est pas vraiment attaché à elle. Vous n'avez pas pu manquer de remarquer que cette soirée rassemble tous les ingrédients d'un désastre. Vous pouvez mettre tout le plâtre que vous voulez par dessus les divisions de notre monde, la seule chose sur laquelle les deux parties sont d'accord, c'est à quel point elle se détestent cordialement. Si la soirée se termine sans qu'il n'y ait de mort, ce sera un miracle. »

« Je n'ai pas prévu de créneau dans l'emploi du temps pour que quelqu'un meure, » répondit Hermione. « Alors soyez tranquille, ça n'arrivera pas. »

Il sourit presque à cette affirmation. « Si vous voulez un conseil, après une vie d'expérience à surveiller les élèves de Poudlard – ne laissez pas les jumeaux approcher du saladier de punch. »

Hermione tendit son bloc-notes. Là, écrit en grandes lettres, souligné plusieurs fois, tout en haut de la première page se trouvait la phrase, 'SURVEILLER LES JUMEAUX'. « Je vais jeter des sortilèges de protection sur le saladier de punch, au cas où. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je m'en occuperai personnellement. Apparemment, tout le monde n'a pas accueilli la nouvelle de la sortie d'Azkaban de Lucius avec une joie sans partage, et il m'a demandé de m'assurer que rien n'affecte sa bonne santé. Vous pourrez néanmoins mentionner à qui de droit que la punition pour avoir trafiqué des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas dû sera douloureuse, permanente, et peut-être même létale. »

Hermione le crut ; et mieux encore, sut que les jumeaux y croiraient aussi. Peut-être après tout qu'elle pourrait traverser tout ça sans qu'il n'y ait de désastre.

&&&&&

Elle eut l'impression que Snape la hantait ce jour-là. A chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux de son interminable liste de Choses A Faire, ou qu'elle finissait d'asticoter un de ses 'volontaires', il était là, tapotant les plantes vertes d'un air soupçonneux, ou lançant des sorts qui émettaient une lumière verte, avant d'être absorbés par les objets inanimés qu'ils étaient supposés protéger.

Elle se dit que la paranoïa ne devait pas tant être un problème psychologique qu'un mode de vie pour quelqu'un qui avait passé son temps au milieu des Mangemorts. Il était probablement plus dangereux d'être dans le même camp, parce que ça amenait à passer plus de temps avec eux. Elle et les garçons avaient passé plusieurs heures critiques face à face avec les troupes de Voldemort, baguettes à la main ; Snape lui avait passé plusieurs années à se demander si ses repas n'avaient pas un drôle de goût aujourd'hui.

Les choses n'avaient probablement pas changé tant que ça pour lui depuis la fin de la guerre. La Gazette du Sorcier l'avait surnommé Celui Qui S'en Est Tiré, et il était probablement toujours aussi bienvenu que la peste dans la plupart des endroits. C'était bizarre de voir comme les gens qui n'avaient pas eu le courage de défendre leurs convictions pendant la guerre se drapaient soudain dans leur dignité maintenant, pour condamner les moyens qu'on avait utilisés pour les protéger.

Ginny arriva avec une heure de retard par rapport à ce qui était prévu, tellement bien habillée que c'en était ridicule de prétendre qu'elle était venue aider.

« Je suis désolée d'être en retard, » annonça-t-elle, déposant un baiser à deux bons centimètres de la joue droite d'Hermione. « Rendez-vous d'urgence chez la manucure. Est-ce que vous pouvez croire que je me suis cassé un ongle ce matin ? »

« C'est vraiment terrible, » répliqua Hermione. « Toi qui normalement te donnes tant de mal pour ne pas risquer ce genre de désastre. »

Ginny ne releva pas le sarcasme. « Qui l'a laissé entrer ? » demanda-t-elle, montrant Snape du doigt. « Il n'est pas sur la liste des invités. »

« Il y est. »

« Eh bien, je ne veux pas de lui ici. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas expliquer ça à Lucius, pour voir si tu peux le convaincre de le faire jeter dehors ? »

« Oh, ne sois pas bête. Je me pose des questions à ton sujet, Hermione. Franchement, pour quelqu'un qui est supposément si maligne, tu ne comprends vraiment pas grand chose aux relations humaines. Ron a peut-être raison – tu passes trop de temps le nez plongé dans tes bouquins pour être entièrement humaine. » Ginny fronça le nez, pensive, avant de rapidement laisser glisser sur son visage le masque de calme inhumain qu'on attendait qu'un Malefoy (ou aspirant-Malefoy) affiche en toutes circonstances.

Hermione fixa attentivement Ginny, essayant de retrouver chez elle une trace de la jeune fille qui avait été son amie à l'école, mais elle avait disparu depuis longtemps. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Ginny, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Peu importait à quel point il était décevant de devoir attendre sagement pendant que l'amour de votre vie allait combattre les forces du mal, elle aurait dû surmonter tout ça depuis le temps. Faire la gueule pendant cinq ans, franchement, c'était exagéré. Elle ressentit même un chouia de compassion pour Drago, qui pourrait bel et bien finir coincé avec une harpie pareille, quoiqu'elle parierait plutôt sur la victoire de Lucius dans cette bataille particulière. Il était plus malin.

Elle colla le bloc-notes dans les mains de Ginny. « Voilà, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne prends pas le relais ? Il faut que j'aille voir un type, à propos d'un bouquin. »

Snape la regarda traverser la pièce en sa direction avec l'expression un peu méfiante de quelqu'un qui s'attend à ce qu'on lui demande de se porter volontaire pour quelque chose, et se dépêche d'imaginer des excuses.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider à quoi que ce soit ? » demanda-t-elle. « Qui se passerait dans une autre pièce, peut-être, et qui prendrait affreusement longtemps ? »

Snape, qui avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour lui expliquer à quel point il était occupé, dût se reprendre, et changer sa réponse. « Je crois que vous pourriez m'être très utile en m'accompagnant pour inspecter… les cuisines. Elles sont d'une importance capitale, et il est très important que nous les vérifiions en détails. Particulièrement, si je peux me permettre, les petits-fours. »

« Et une bonne tasse de thé ? »

En effet, le thé était bon, les petits-fours excellents, et la compagnie meilleure encore. Elle fut plutôt chagrinée quand Ron entra dans la cuisine, interrompant une conversation fascinante sur des détails peu connus concernant les poisons, en disant, « Oh, c'est là que tu es. Ginny te cherche partout. Je lui ai dit que tu devais être dans la bibliothèque. »

« Contrairement à l'opinion populaire, Ronald, je ne passe pas tout mon temps dans les bibliothèques, » rétorqua Hermione.

Ron ne semblait pas convaincu. « Ouais, si tu veux. Enfin, Ginny te cherche. »

Hermione ne bougea pas, sauf pour sélectionner un autre petit-four.

« Est-ce que tu ne vas pas aller l'aider ? » demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire ici, Weasley ? » l'interpella Severus. « Si je me souviens bien, vous êtes venu pour aider, et pour cela, vous n'avez pas à traîner dans les cuisines. »

Ron donna l'impression d'avoir été pris la main dans le bocal d'ingrédients de potions. « Je… euh… et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je suis un invité, » répliqua Severus, coulant un regard au gamin le long de son grand nez.

« Pas Hermione. »

« Hermione est ici à mon invitation. Elle prend une petite collation après avoir passé une matinée à superviser le travail de bouffons. Je ne me souviens pas que vous ayez fait partie du lot, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez besoin de vous sustenter. »

Ron lança un regard à Hermione, implorant son aide, mais n'en obtint aucune. Il marmonna quelques mots dans lesquels on pouvait distinguer celui de Quidditch.

« Je suis désolé, je crains de ne pas vous avoir compris, » l'interrogea Severus.

« J'étais à un match de Quidditch. Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce qu'un mec manque ça pour une fête à la con, » répliqua Ron.

Severus ne dit rien, mais regarda Ron comme s'il était toujours un imbécile en première année.

« Bon alors, tu viens ? » demanda Ron à Hermione, gardant toujours un œil nerveux sur Snape.

Hermione se saisit d'un dernier petit-four, et se leva. « Merci pour la conversation, » dit-elle. « C'était des plus intéressants. J'espère que nous pourrons la poursuivre un jour où l'autre, quand je serai moins occupée. »

Ron tendit la main pour attraper un petit-four lui aussi, mais Severus écarta l'assiette de sa portée avec un regard noir. Ron suivit Hermione jusqu'à la porte, et trottina derrière elle alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin de la salle de bal.

« Tu ne m'as pas défendu beaucoup, hein ? » se plaignit-il. « Je me serais attendu à ce que ma petite amie se montre un peu plus loyale. »

« Vraiment ? Aussi loyale que tu l'as été en t'esquivant pour aller voir un match de Quidditch. Tu m'as dit que tu faisait un saut au boulot ! »

« Ben, je pensais pas que tu allais me croire ! » protesta-t-il.

« Oh, bon, dans ce cas, ce n'est pas un problème alors, » répliqua Hermione, et ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bal, et six personnes différentes se mirent à lui poser des questions en même temps, et ils n'eurent plus l'occasion de poursuivre cette discussion – ce qui était tout aussi bien pour Ron.

&&&&&

L'après-midi fut longue.

Tout du moins, elle le fut pour Hermione. Ginny était partie à quatre heures de l'après-midi pour se préparer, laissant Hermione se charger de tout parce que '_elle était si douée pour ce genre de choses_' et parce que '_personne ne la regarderait de toute façon, alors elle n'avait pas besoin de passer trop de temps à se faire belle pour la soirée_'.

A cinq heures et demie, Hermione se rebella. Elle ficha son bloc-notes dans les mains de Ron, lui dit de s'occuper de ce qui restait à faire, et Transplana à la maison pour prendre un bain, boire un verre, s'occuper de ses cheveux et enfiler sa robe de soirée.

Ron était supposé l'emmener au bal, mais elle ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur à l'attendre. Pour autant qu'elle était concernée, elle comptait se montrer pendant une demi-heure, afin que tout le monde puisse bien voir qu'elle avait fait son devoir, et ensuite, se glisser dans une pièce tranquille – et s'il y avait un livre dans cette pièce, ce serait encore mieux.

Quand elle revint au Manoir – fort opportunément, trop tard pour que son arrivée soit annoncée par l'elfe de maison maître d'hôtel – la fête battait son plein.

Elle jeta un œil à la ronde. Ginny bavardait gracieusement avec une huile du Ministère. Drago n'était nulle part en vue, et Pansy Parkinson non plus, ce qui valait d'être noté. Lucius et Narcissa buvaient du champagne dans un coin, gardant un œil sur leurs invités. Ron et les jumeaux quant à eux se tenaient près du saladier de punch avec des airs de conspirateurs.

Elle soupira.

Aussi tentant que ça puisse être de les laisser découvrir par eux-mêmes quels sortilèges de protection Severus avait mis en place, il fallait qu'elle intervienne. Ramasser des membres épars allait seulement donner plus de travail aux elfes de maison, et elle se sentait déjà bien assez coupable à leur sujet pour ne pas en rajouter.

« Je croyais que j'étais supposé passer te chercher, » s'étonna Ron.

« C'était le cas. » Hermione adressa aux jumeaux un regard noir. « Quoi que vous ayez l'intention de faire, ne le faites pas. Le saladier de punch est piégé, et votre sœur ne vous le pardonnera jamais si vous la faites remarquer. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… »

« … on voulait tout simplement boire un verre, » répondirent-ils.

« Jamais on ne rêverait de mettre quoi que ce soit dans le saladier de punch… »

« Oui, eh bien veillez bien à ne pas le faire, » leur rappela Hermione, son attention distraite par un ancien collègue à l'autre bout de la pièce avec qui elle serait effectivement contente de discuter. « Je vous surveille, » leur lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule, fendant la foule à la recherche d'une conversation raisonnablement intéressante.

« …on a une bien meilleure idée. »

&&&&&

Hermione se serait peut-être méfiée beaucoup plus du fait que Ron lui apportait un verre si elle n'avait pas été au beau milieu d'une discussion fascinante au sujet des derniers projets abracadabrantesques du Ministre pour l'intégration des enfants de moldus.

Ce qui était vraiment dommage d'un certain côté, parce que ça lui valut un certain embarras, mais d'un autre côté, c'est ce qui fut le déclencheur de sa rupture avec Ron, ce qui fait que l'un dans l'autre, tout s'arrange.

C'est généralement le cas dans une œuvre de fiction.

Dix minutes après avoir bu son verre, elle commença à avoir un peu chaud, et on ne peut que supposer que la potion qui lui courait dans les veines la rendait un peu moins perspicace que d'habitude, parce qu'elle ne fit pas le rapprochement entre le fait que Ron se transformait soudain en petit-ami attentionné.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle eut l'impression que la tête lui tournait un peu, et s'excusa pour aller prendre un bol d'air frais, ou tout au moins s'asseoir un instant dans un endroit tranquille.

Le même endroit tranquille où Severus avait choisi de se cacher.

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant à quel point il avait un beau cou. C'était frappant : une longue colonne d'ivoire qui ne demandait qu'à être mordue.

« Je veux vous sucer, » annonça Hermione.

« Pardon ? » balbutia Snape.

« Vous. Sucer. » répéta Hermione, sans quitter son cou des yeux.

Severus lutta contre sa conscience, et gagna. Une fois qu'il l'eut réduite au silence, il se prépara à abandonner ce qui lui restait de vertu à la créature enivrante qui se tenait devant lui.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un vous a déjà dit que vous aviez un très beau cou ? » Hermione glissa un doigt le long de la colonne d'ivoire en question.

« Euh, non. » Sa pomme d'Adam fit le yo-yo, nerveusement. Il ne se souciait pas plus que ça de savoir qu'il allait mourir, mais il ne tenait tout simplement pas à ce que la mort-mort arrive avant la petite mort, et il avait un manque de bol véritablement choquant avec les femmes. L'histoire n'était pas de son côté dans ce domaine.

Ensuite, toute pensée consciente le déserta quand elle referma les lèvres sur ce point précis dans son cou, ce point, là, et ses os se changèrent en guimauve, et son sang se mit à bouillir.

Il prendrait la mort qu'il pourrait obtenir, merci bien.

« Vous êtes si beau, » dit-elle, si douce contre son cou. Il en trembla. « Je veux vous garder, faire de vous mon consort. »

« Oh, oui, oui, » répondit-il avec ferveur, transporté à l'idée que quelqu'un le trouve beau et veuille le garder, même si ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai. « Prenez-moi. Je veux être à vous pour toujours. »

Quand une jeune femme vous fait ce genre d'offre, il serait malpoli de refuser.

Il ne le fit pas.

En fait, ce fut tout à son crédit de parvenir à surmonter dix-huit ans de mauvaise éducation, et encore vingt ans de l'influence de Lucius pour résister à la suggestion d'Hermione qui lui fit remarquer que comme lui sucer le cou ne semblait pas provoquer la transformation attendue, elle devrait peut-être essayer de sucer autre chose.

Il n'était pas ce genre d'homme, dans le fond. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était une véritable relation.

&&&&&&

Ron n'était pas totalement stupide, il l'était seulement la plupart du temps, et c'est le cas dans cette histoire où il n'a qu'un rôle de futur ex-petit-ami. Ça ne fait pas de lui un personnage très cohérent, mais c'est Ron, alors on s'en fiche un peu.

Peu de temps après avoir donné à Hermione son punch trafiqué, il commença à avoir une soudaine attaque de conscience. Les jumeaux ne firent pas montre de la moindre intention de calmer cette attaque, et ne furent pas non plus diserts sur les effets de la potion qu'ils lui avaient donnée pour corser le verre d'Hermione, tout ce qu'ils lui dirent, c'était qu'il n'avait qu'à attendre de voir ce que ça faisait.

Ron était douloureusement conscient que si Hermione apprenait ce qu'il avait fait, elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, alors la seule chose qui lui restait à faire, c'était de la retrouver, de lui lancer un discret Stupéfix avant que rien ne puisse se passer, la ramener à la maison, avant de l'Amnésier ni vu ni connu.

C'était un bon plan, pas pire qu'un autre du moins, mais il était évident qu'il aurait besoin d'aide pour le mettre en œuvre. Hermione était dotée d'un sacré tempérament, et il aurait besoin d'aide pour la ramener à la maison. Elle était également plus douée que lui une baguette à la main, alors il lui faudrait quelqu'un pour la distraire pendant qu'il lui lançait un mauvais sort dans le dos.

Harry était la personne toute désignée pour l'aider, et puisqu'il était en train de bavarder avec Ginny, elle n'aurait qu'à venir avec eux. Dans l'esprit simplet de Ron, ça avait un autre avantage : Ginny était l'amie d'Hermione, alors elle voudrait forcément aider.

Les garçons font souvent ce genre d'erreur de raisonnement.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où Hermione était allée. Ginny n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où Hermione était allée, et pas la moindre envie de la retrouver. Ginny n'était pas contente d'être interrompue, mais Ron n'y fit pas vraiment attention. C'était un homme avec une mission, une mission de sauvetage.

Finalement, Ginny eut la brillante idée de demander à un elfe de maison de retrouver Hermione.

L'elfe, entre les pleurs et les propositions d'aller se repasser les mains au fer chaud, les informa que Miss Granger était dans la Bibliothèque.

« Affaire réglée, » déclara Ginny. « Tu aurais dû te douter que c'était le premier endroit où la chercher. »

Néanmoins, Ron sentit un frisson de terreur lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale. « Je ferais mieux d'aller la retrouver, » s'excusa-t-il. « Il se peut qu'elle ne se sente pas très bien. »

« Je viens aussi, » proposa Harry. « Il y a une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vue, ça me fera plaisir de savoir ce qu'elle devient. »

Ginny eut la même tête que si elle avait dû mordre dans un citron, mais suivit les garçons. Drago, voyant que sa petite amie quittait la pièce avec Potter leur emboîta le pas sans faillir, et ses parents fermèrent la marche pour s'assurer que s'il y avait un scandale, la faute en retomberait sur Ginny, et s'il y avait des sorts qui volaient, Potter en serait la cible.

En conséquence, ce fut un bon petit groupe qui se retrouva à passer la tête à la porte de la bibliothèque, pour y trouver Severus Snape, étendu sur le dos, chevauché par une Hermione qui lui mordillait le cou avec ardeur. L'observateur inattentif aurait pu croire que Snape se débattait contre son agresseuse, mais en réalité, les mouvements intermittents de son bassin ne visaient pas tant à essayer de faire perdre pied à la jeune femme, que de réussir lui-même à prendre son pied.

« Hermione ! » s'écria Ron. « Repose cet homme tout de suite ! »

Tout le monde fit un pas en arrière, horrifié, quand elle leva la tête pour révéler les marques rouges qui zébraient le cou de Snape, et qui bavaient autour de ses lèvres à elle.

« Vraiment, Hermione, tu aurais pu choisir un rouge à lèvres sans transfert, » lança Ginny d'un ton dégoulinant de pitié. Même l'incroyablement égoïste Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser alors que sa petite amie était peut-être un tantinet superficielle.

Hermione adressa un sifflement désapprobateur à son public, et se remit à mordiller Severus à lui faire perdre la tête.

« _Stupéfix !_ » s'écria Ron.

L'irritation que Severus ressentit à cette interruption ne fut que partiellement adoucie par la magnifique vue qu'il put avoir du décolleté d'Hermione quand elle s'écroula sur lui, inconsciente.

C'était un très joli décolleté, et tout au fond de son cœur – enfin, de sa libido, en tout cas – Severus décida que Weasley ne méritait pas un tel décolleté.

Lui par contre, saurait s'en montrer digne.

Il n'attendit pas que Weasley vienne récupérer sa petite-amie dévoyée, mais roula de côté, entraînant soigneusement Hermione dans son mouvement.

« Bas les pattes ! Ne la touchez pas, » protesta Ron. « Je n'en attendais pas mieux de vous – profiter d'une femme alors qu'elle est sous l'influence d'une potion – mais je ne vous laisserai pas faire. »

Il n'était pas très facile d'avoir l'air imposant et dominateur quand vous aviez du rouge à lèvres plein le cou, mais Severus essaya néanmoins avec une belle détermination.

« Une potion, Weasley ? Et comment êtes-vous au courant, au juste ? »

Ron rougit, bredouilla, et fut incapable de répondre. Severus eut un sourire moqueur. Il venait de confirmer ses soupçons, et de lui clouer le bec.

« Lâchez ma copine, » répliqua Ron, ignorant complètement le sujet. « Elle a besoin de s'allonger et de se reposer dans un endroit tranquille. »

« Apparemment, c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait en ce moment, » fit remarquer Lucius.

Ron jeta un regard noir à Lucius, mais ne put l'accompagner de la moindre insulte, parce que sa sœur lui en reparlerait jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Il pourrait être dangereux de la déplacer alors qu'elle est dans cet état – quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, Monsieur Weasley, » ajouta Severus, serrant Hermione un peu plus contre lui.

Lucius évalua la situation, et conclut rapidement que Severus semblait plutôt apprécier Hermione, que jamais il n'avait trouvé pareille opportunité de narguer les Weasley, et qu'il n'y avait rien de tel que de provoquer des disputes pour passer le temps. « C'est vrai. Je crois que nous devrions lui offrir l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Au cas où. Ainsi qu'à Severus, évidemment, puisqu'il est notre expert en matière de potions. Je ne pourrais vraiment jamais me le pardonner s'il lui arrivait quelque chose à cause du mal qu'elle s'est donné pour organiser cette soirée. Pardon, je voulais dire, pour aider Miss Weasley à organiser cette soirée. »

Ginny était dégoûtée.

Harry et Ron étaient dégoûtés.

La seule personne de la pièce à avoir le sourire, c'était Severus.

&&&

Ron n'était pas content de laisser Hermione dormir au Manoir Malefoy, mais sa sœur ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Severus, après s'être assuré qu'Hermione dormait tranquillement, avait rejoint Lucius et Narcissa dans le Salon Bleu.

« Alors, tu as bordé Miss Granger ? » demanda Lucius, dans un ton qui laissait imaginer qu'il s'était passé dans ce laps de temps des choses incroyablement licencieuses.

« J'ai laissé ce soin aux elfes de maison, » répondit Severus, acceptant le verre de vin que son hôte lui tendait.

Hermione serait sans doute contrariée d'avoir été mise au lit par un elfe de maison, mais elle n'était pas vraiment en position de protester.

Elle aurait probablement été encore plus contrariée si jamais Ron l'avait déshabillée.

Severus aurait bien aimé savoir s'il lui aurait plu que lui la déshabille, mais il était beaucoup trop bien élevé pour prendre ce genre de libertés alors qu'elle était inconsciente.

Et puis, Ron l'avait observé avec de petits yeux de fouine.

« Donc, » reprit Lucius. « Miss Granger… ? »

Severus ne répondit rien, mais observa son verre pensivement.

« Oh, allez, Severus. Si tu ne peux pas te confier à un vieil ami, alors à qui ? »

Severus haussa une épaule.

« Elle a de beaux seins, » fit remarquer Lucius sur le ton de la conversation. « Pas aussi beau que les tiens, ma chérie… » il déposa un baiser affectueux au creux du décolleté de sa femme « … mais comme Severus sait bien que s'il fait ne serait-ce que penser à tes seins, il le paiera de ses testicules, il va devoir se contenter de seins de second choix. »

« Ils ne sont pas de second choix, » s'indigna Severus, à deux doigts de perdre patience.

« Chacun ses goûts. » Lucius leva un sourcil. « Et donc, Miss Granger semble être à ton goût ? »

Severus haussa de nouveau une unique épaule, mais en souriant doucement.

« Elle semble être une fille raisonnable, » avança Narcissa. « Elle finira bien par réaliser un jour ou l'autre qu'un Weasley jure avec pratiquement n'importe quelle décoration intérieure. Le noir, par contre, va avec tout. »

« Il faut vraiment que nous l'invitions pour Noël, afin de voir si on peut la pousser dans la bonne voie, » continua Lucius. Severus se prit la tête entre les mains et gémit. Il n'était pas sûr que Lucius et Narcissa soient les personnes les mieux indiquées pour donner des conseils en matière de cœur, mais il n'avait personne d'autre.

&&&&&&&

Hermione n'était pas contente quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin. Se faire servir le petit-déjeuner au lit par des elfes de maison n'améliora en rien son humeur, mais avec les vagues souvenirs qu'elle avait de sa conduite de la veille, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas en mesure d'argumenter précisément ses objections.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir cédé le pas sur le plan de la morale, ne serait-ce que de façon temporaire, et quand vous cédiez une victoire morale à un Malefoy, eh bien… Bon, n'en parlons plus.

Et puis, elle avait un peu mal au crâne, et une envie incongrue de boudin noir pour le petit-déjeuner.

Ses hôtes avaient eu la gentillesse de lui fournir des robes de rechange, même si le décolleté en était un peu plus audacieux que ce qu'elle aurait choisi, et qu'elles étaient un peu plus moulantes aussi que celles qu'elle portait habituellement. Elle admira son reflet dans le miroir, et décida que ça lui plaisait, qu'il faudrait qu'elle se souvienne de ne pas se pencher de la journée pour ramasser quoi que ce soit. Elle se demanda également si elle pourrait trouver un moyen de les garder, ou, à défaut, d'obtenir le nom du couturier.

Ce n'était pas chez Madame Guipure qu'on trouvait des vêtements pareils.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, un elfe l'attendait pour la conduire voir le Maître. Ça lui fit penser aux films d'horreur de série B. Ça lui fit également vérifier qu'elle pouvait atteindre sa baguette sans encombres – le jour où elle ferait confiance à Lucius serait celui où elle se ferait admettre sans protester à l'institut pour les perpétuellement ahuris de Sainte-Mangouste.

Il donna toute impression d'être content de la voir, tout en sollicitude pour son bien-être et en regrets qu'une chose aussi affreuse ait pu se produire alors qu'elle était une invitée sous son toit. « S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour atténuer votre embarras, je vous en prie, faites-le moi savoir, » dit-il, lui souriant avec chaleur.

D'habitude, ses sourires semblaient un peu faux, mais celui-ci dégageait une impression de sincérité. Probablement parce qu'il s'amuse à mes dépens, se dit-elle.

« Je m'occuperai des jumeaux moi-même, merci, » répliqua-t-elle, même si de voir ce dont Lucius était capable était plutôt tentant.

« Comme vous voudrez. » Il sourit à nouveau, ce qui ne manqua pas de la perturber. « Je suis sûr que Severus est tout à fait capable de s'occuper de tout ça lui-même, mais il m'a semblé poli de vous faire la proposition. »

« Euh, merci, » répondit-elle, rougissant un peu.

« Oh, ne soyez pas si inquiète, je suis sûr que Severus ne vous en voudra pas. » Lucius lui prit la main et la tapota, dans un effort pour la consoler. Et le monde ne bascula pas sur son axe, et les quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse ne firent pas une entrée fracassante à travers les porte-fenêtres.

« Severus peut parler pour lui-même, » lança Severus depuis la porte. « Je viens d'avoir une conversation des plus intéressantes avec les jumeaux Weasley, et j'ai pu obtenir la formule pour un antidote. »

Hermione ne se retourna pas pour le regarder. Son cerveau venait de bugger.

Elle avait fricoté avec le Professeur Snape.

Biiiiip.

Et il faudrait qu'elle s'en excuse.

Biiiiiiiiiiiip.

Il s'était montré si compréhensif la nuit précédente – pas trace de mauvais sorts – et généreux et exquis à ses lèvres… Mmm, ce cou avait été…

Elle se retourna, et son cou était toujours aussi blanc et attrayant qu'il l'avait été la veille au soir, et l'appelait comme une sirène attire les marins vers les rochers. Elle était impuissante, elle ne pouvait pas résister. Quatre pas, ce fut tout ce qu'il lui fallut pour réduire la distance entre eux, et elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, les mains sur ses épaules, la langue sur ce point sensible juste sous son oreille, et il ne se débattait pas du tout, mais laissa échapper un son étouffé qui aurait pu trahir sa surprise, mais était plus probablement un gémissement de plaisir.

Lucius afficha un sourire ironique.

Evidemment, ce serait le pire moment (ou le meilleur, selon le pairing qui a votre préférence) pour que Ron se pointe. Alors mettons qu'il arrive pile à ce moment là.

Il fallut à Ron trois tentatives pour séparer Hermione de Severus. Ni Lucius ni Severus ne levèrent le petit doigt pour l'y aider.

Ron n'était pas content.

Et il ne se priva pas de le faire savoir.

Hermione n'était pas contente non plus. « Tu m'as donné cette potion. Ce sont tes frères qui ont cafouillé dans la préparation, et c'est à moi que tu reproches ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hermione, au bord des larmes.

« Oui. »

« Mais par quel genre de raisonnement tordu est-ce que tu parviens à cette conclusion ? »

« Tu aurais dû avoir envie de mordre mon cou, mais non ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est de léchouiller le sien ! »

« C'est peut-être parce que Severus n'est pas un cochon d'égoïste. »

« Eh bien, si tu prends les choses comme ça, tu serais peut-être mieux avec lui. »

« Peut-être bien. »

« Très bien. »

« Très bien. »

Et ce fut tout. La vilaine partie de l'histoire est finie maintenant, et tout le monde peut se détendre, fort de l'assurance que le Grand Amuuuuuuuur triomphera, et qu'il y a des chances qu'ils recommencent à se peloter bientôt.

Après que Ron soit parti sur ses grands chevaux, Hermione s'assit sur le canapé et renifla un peu, s'apitoyant sur son sort. Ce qui prouve que, tout en reconnaissant que Ron n'était pas le sorcier qu'il lui fallait, elle n'était pas totalement sans cœur non plus.

Après un temps raisonnable – suffisant pour montrer que Severus était respectueux de la déception d'Hermione, mais pas long au pont que nous commencions à nous ennuyer, et avant qu'elle n'ait une chance de remarquer combien Drago (ou Lucius) ne manquaient pas de charme – Severus vint la rejoindre.

« Je suppose que vous avez entendu, » dit-elle, s'essuyant les yeux.

« Toute la maison a entendu. »

« Oh. »

« Est-ce que vous consentiriez à venir jusque chez moi ? Simplement parce que ce sera plus facile pour moi d'y préparer l'antidote. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Très bien. On ne peut pas vous laisser comme ça aller sucer les cous de tout le monde à tout bout de champ. »

« Apparemment, il n'y a que le vôtre qui me plaise, » remarqua-t-elle.

« Euh… J'imagine qu'il y a peu d'espoir que vous continuiez à avoir envie de me lécher le cou après que je vous aie concocté l'antidote, si ? » Severus trouvait à ce moment-là ses chaussures absolument fascinantes.

« Je suis relativement sûre du contraire. »

« Oh. » Il lui tapota la main. « Bien. »

La préparation de l'antidote leur prit environ une demi-heure, mais Hermione ne quitta l'impasse des Tisseurs que plusieurs jours plus tard.

Vous allez devoir imaginer ce qu'ils ont pu faire, parce qu'ils refusent de le dire.

Si vous voulez mon avis, je crois qu'ils ont discuté potions.

&&&&

Il n'y eut aucun commentaire sur le costume d'Hermione à la Soirée de Noël des Malefoy, même si tout le monde était relativement certain que les Vampires de Noël Finlandais n'existaient pas, malgré la description qu'elle fit de leur habitat, leurs habitudes, et leur provenance.

Personne ne fit de commentaire non plus quand le couple se glissa dans la Bibliothèque au beau milieu de la fête pour aller jeter un œil à un ouvrage sur les potions, même si j'ai bien peur que Lucius n'ait attendu une demi-heure environ histoire de leur donner le temps d'en venir aux choses sérieuses avant d'ouvrir la porte pour observer le spectacle.

« Il y met vraiment une belle énergie, n'est-ce pas ? » commenta Narcissa, observant avec un parfait détachement les fesses de Severus qui s'agitaient rythmiquement.

« Tout comme au bon vieux temps, mon amour. Je me demande si nous pourrions lui demander de nous fournir des potions pour la Fête du Nouvel An, afin qu'on organise une bacchanale en bonne et due forme pour accueillir la nouvelle année. »

« Jedusor était vraiment un rabat-joie pour tout ce qui concerne ce genre de choses – beaucoup trop sérieux, » observa Narcissa, comme si le fait d'avoir soutenu un dictateur raciste avait été l'équivalent socialement d'inviter au Manoir quelqu'un qui avait la malencontreuse habitude de chaparder des petites cuillères.

« En attendant, que dirais-tu de m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau, que nous puissions nous y encanailler contre le mur, ou sur le bureau, ou peut-être les deux. » Il glissa une main dans les robes de Narcissa afin d'ajouter à sa persuasion.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu reproches à notre lit, à l'étage ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je soupçonne fort Drago de s'en servir pour ses ébats avec la jeune Pansy – rien de tel que le frisson d'être surpris dans le lit de vos parents pour faire grimper une fille au septième ciel plus vite qu'avec un engin intergalactique. » Lucius sourit affectueusement à sa femme, ça lui rappelait certainement de joyeux souvenirs du début de leur relation.

« Merlin merci, la petite Weasley a entendu raison, et s'est précipitée dans les bras du jeune Zabini. »

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était persuadée que les Zabini avaient plus d'argent que nous. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui a pu lui mettre pareille idée en tête. » Et il eut un sourire narquois, le sourire narquois d'un homme qui avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait une fois encore, et qui avait bel et bien tourné la page de son séjour à Azkaban.

THE END.


End file.
